Conventionally, a disk-type storage medium driving apparatus, particularly a hard disk drive that uses a hard disk as a disk-type storage medium, has a hard disk rotation speed (i.e. the number of rotations per unit time) that is specific to the apparatus and determined by its specifications, the rotation speed not being changed when the apparatus is used.
For a case of a video recording apparatus that uses an optical disk such as a DVD or the like, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-158149) describes a rotation speed of a disk being changed to a low speed mode at the time of taking a video, in order to reduce effects such as noise and vibration caused by high speed disk rotation.